


King of Road Trips

by femmethem



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Carly Rae Jepsen - Freeform, Crack, Fluff and Humor, I'm so sorry, Other, Road Trips, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmethem/pseuds/femmethem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Blue, look at Three’s perfect ten and two grip on the steering wheel,” Henry calls from the backseat. “He’s, like, King of drivers’ ed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Road Trips

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i broke into writing fic after almost a decade long hiatus with a crack drabble about a carly rae jepsen meme (yes i can)

After a month on the road, Gansey has come to the conclusion that any sentence Henry starts with “Hey, Blue,” usually ends with trouble for him. Henry’s effortless sense of humor is one of many things Gansey loves about him, but more often than not it was Gansey that wound up as the butt of his jokes. Even if it irked him a little, it warmed his heart to be included and he was glad that Henry no longer felt like he could only crack jokes at his own expense.

  
They had wrapped up the southeast leg of their trip and were on their way north, 50 miles out from Cincinnati. After a quick rest stop/selfie break, Gansey had taken the driver’s seat and Blue had commandeered the aux cord with Henry’s phone and her girl power playlist. He isn’t sure what he’s listening to, but the saxophone has him energetically bopping his head while he scours the road signs for his next exit.

  
“Hey Blue, look at Three’s perfect ten and two grip on the steering wheel,” Henry calls from the backseat. “He’s, like, King of drivers’ ed.” Gansey is about to complain when Blue joins in the teasing.

  
“King of driving,” she chimes, turning on Gansey with a smirk directed at Henry in the rearview mirror.

“King of car dancing!”

“King of Camaros!”

“What,” Gansey says distractedly as he changes lanes on the highway, missing an 18-wheeler by a margin a little too narrow for comfort. He tries not to think of the sarcastic comment Ronan would have made about what kind of “king of driving” he really was had he been there. (Blue had been joking when she said that the two boys would probably have separation anxiety, but it wasn’t too far from the truth- they had been a two-headed creature for so long.)

Rather than explain, Henry just shakes his head and throws out a “King of lane changes.”

“What are you doing? What is this?” He fights the irrational anxiety of not getting the joke, of not being included. He might not get it, he tells himself, but this joke is perhaps the kindest and most generous teasing his partners have ever subjected him to.

“King of confusion.”

“No, really- is this a bit? Did you two plan this while I was in the bathroom?”

Henry leans forward to pat his shoulder reassuringly and says, “It’s a meme. You wouldn’t get it even if we explained, Ganseyman.” Blue cries, “King of rest stops!”

Just like that, Henry is back on the opposing side. Traitor. “King of pee breaks!”

They keep it up for half an hour, which is practically a decade in road trip joke time. When they move on to a formal debate over which pop diva is the one true gay icon, Gansey almost sighs in relief.

Later that night after a particularly vigorous make out session, Blue is curled up around his back, arms wrapped almost too tight around his middle, and Henry has his nose buried in the crook of his neck, legs tangled with his. Gansey is struck, not for the first time, by how much easier he can breathe out on road, how much easier it is to fall asleep, even squished between two people that cuddle like heat-seeking missiles and sleeping on a lumpy motel bed with scratchy blankets and flat pillows. He presses back into Blue and kisses Henry’s hair, closing his eyes.

Almost in perfect sync, Blue mutters, “King of cuddles,” and Henry lifts his head a fraction of an inch to say, “King of threesomes.” They high-five over Gansey’s head, and he groans.

“I will literally walk out of this room and sleep in the car.”

Blue’s arms tighten around him. She peppers kisses over his clothed back and says, “Don’t be such a drama queen.”

“Or, one might even say…. king of drama,” Henry cackles as Gansey wearily shakes his head.

“That’s it. I’m leaving. See me leaving?” he says, but he remains where he is because he can feel Henry’s smile against his skin and it’s impossible to think of missing out on.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm seriously contemplating writing a sarchengsey fic for every track of emotion so uh buy my silence?? for 8000 dollars i will stop??


End file.
